Medicine
by Random Espada Conversation
Summary: And just when Grimmjow thought Ulquiorra was rather mindless and predictable, his manipulation skills kicked in. God, being sick sucks... most of the time GrimmUlqui MxM Yaoi GuyxGuy, tch you get the idea XD Enjoy reading Hints of Sexual content, not mu
1. Chapter 1

Grimmjow stared at the person at his door. Sure, he was sick and anyone could tell that, so he didn't see why it was necessary for Szayel to check his temperature. Either way, he narrowed his eyes when the Eighth Espada came to the foot of his bed holding a glass stick (it had some blue liquid or something in it, Grimmjow noted) and told him to open his mouth; like hell.

Szayel growled. "Just put this in your mouth and keep it there for a minute, it's not going to kill you."

He pushed the thermometer up to Grimmjow's face to emphasize his point. Grimmjow moved his face to the side stubbornly. "No, anything that you give me is bound to kill me sooner or later."

Szayel pulled back the thermometer with a forlorn look on his face. "You know Grimmjow, I can put this in _other_ places if you don't comply." Szayel's eyes trailed to Grimmjow's waist, causing him to shudder considerably and sit up, opening his mouth reluctantly.

"I swear to god, if I get worse I will stran- mfff!" Szayel pushed the thermometer into Grimmjow's mouth, holding it still, even when the Sexta Espada began coughing violently. Eventually Szayel pulled the thermometer out and examined it while Grimmjow glared at him, (he was pretty damn sure the pink-haired fruit held that thing in his mouth longer then needed; frikken sadist) shaking it slightly, then looking back at Grimmjow, brought up his hand and pressed it against Grimmjow's forehead. Grimmjow flinched, the scientist's hand being colder then it should be; Grimmjow tried to pull his head back, but was met with the wall at the back of his head. He hissed slightly and sat still. Szayel didn't keep it there for long; he withdrew it and looked at Grimmjow, pursing his lip slightly.

"You have influenza. How strange." Szayel said matter-of-factly, leaning back on the bed and scratching his head in thought.

"Influ what-the-shit?" Grimmjow asked, slightly disturbed by Szayel's questioning look. He thought the Octava Espada knew everything to do with the body…or anything creepy and scientific.

Szayel looked back at Grimmjow, edging away slightly "Influenza. Discovered in Italy in 17-"

"I don't give a damn when the hell it was discovered, I wanna know what the hell is wrong with me!" Grimmjow growled.

Szayel huffed. The information he had was always informative, if not useful at times, but he answered Grimmjow's demand. "Influenza, more commonly known to humans as "flu", is basically a virus that attacks the immune system so you'll need a few tablets to boost your immune system…although I don't know what affect it will have on Arrancar… especially you… so I suppose it'd be safest for me to develop new tablets or-"

"I'm not taking anything you made, faggot."

Szayel gritted his teeth and continued on. "Or you could try and swallow double the dosage of the average human adult, although I don't know what affect it will have on your body. I still think it'll be safer for me to develop-"

"I'm not taking anything," Grimmjow said moodily, pulling his covers up over his head and turning away from Szayel. "I'll get better by myself, now get out." Grimmjow heard Szayel curse and felt the extra weight on his bed relieve.

Grimmjow buried his head into the pillow and breathed in heavily. 'Tch, like a retarded virus is going to overpower me, the Sexta Es-!' Grimmjow's thoughts were cut off by the sound of his own coughing. When he finally recovered, he huffed. 'Maybe they might help…' Almost immediately, he retaliated (Grimmjow inwardly groaned, he was arguing with himself for god sake!) and erased the thought from his mind. 'Like hell, I just need to sleep the little shits out.' And, his body agreeing with that statement, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Grimmjow sat up, still feeling sleepy, and took a quick sweeping glance across his room. His eyes settled on the little container that was on the table next to a large bottle of water and a little note. Grudgingly, Grimmjow pushed himself out of his bed, coughed a little, and read the note.

'_Grimmjow,  
For when you wake up from your kitty nap (Grimmjow growled, and half resolved to tearing the paper) you must take two of the red tablets and one blue tablet before you go back to sleep.  
Szayel Aporro Grantz.'_

Grimmjow tore the paper in half and was about to pick the bottle of tablets up and cero them before noticed another note in place of where the first one had been. Using his otherwise free (although it would've been charging up a cero at this moment time) hand, he picked up the second note and read it:

'_P.S. – Put down the bottle. Aizen-sama demands you take your medicine because your coughing is annoying everyone.' _

Grimmjow tore up the second just like the first and began charging his cero again when he again noticed another note in place of the first two. Creeped out, he quickly scanned his room, wondering if one of those fat little things Szayel had was watching him from a corner or something. When Grimmjow was satisfied that nothing was in his room, watching him from a distance, he read the third note:

'_P.P.S - I mean, it's starting to piss me off too and we'll have to call in drastic measures if you don't just take the medicine. Don't think about hiding it, Grimmjow, I'll know if you've taken them or not.' _

Grimmjow took another look around his room, this time checking thoroughly for a modified midget Arrancar. It was Szayel, it's very plausible he made something to watch him destroy the notes. Still slightly unsure, Grimmjow returned to reading the note:

'_No, there is no Modified midget fraccion in your room.'_ Grimmjow twitched.

'_I know you too well, Grimmjow.'_ He growled.

"Creepy faggot…" Grimmjow noticed the tiny scrawled 'P.T.O' in the corner of the note. He turned it over:

'_You're a creepy faggot,'_ the note retorted in curly handwriting.

Grimmjow snarled furiously and ripped up the note completely and cero'd the mess of papers before turning on the bottle. Grinning manically, he charged up a cero and aimed at the bottle.

"Tch, medicine my ass."

Grimmjow watched his cero fire at the bottle and waited for the ray to die down so he could throw the ashes out his door. He swore. The bottle was still intact. Cautiously, Grimmjow stepped forward and picked up the bottle, examining it critically and took off the lid. He sniffed the inside carefully; it didn't smell like anything poisonous or Szayel related. Taking out one red pill, Grimmjow turned it over in his hand. It was a small disc with a gothic eight imprinted on both sides.

It didn't look to bad and Grimmjow noted that having his airways constantly overrun with phlegm was a horrible experience. Shrugging, he took the pill with a mouthful of water but started coughing as soon as it hit the back of his throat, trying to spit it out.

Growling as he did so, Grimmjow picked up the bottle and threw it against the wall, a smirk gracing his features when it shattered completely and scattered bits of whatever the hell the bottle was made of across the floor. "Piece of shit…" He muttered, resolving to get a Numeró to clean up the mess later.

Grimmjow sneezed. He looked at his hands. Ew. He walked over to the bathroom to clean his hands before lying down on his bed and staring at the ceiling. God, being sick sucked ass.

MeetingMeetingMeetingMeeting

Aizen took a sweeping glance across the Espada, minus Grimmjow, and settled his gaze on Szayel, who seemed on edge under his master's look. Aizen rested his cheek on his hand, "How goes Grimmjow's recovery process, Szayel?" Szayel shifted uncomfortably and looked down at his hands like a little child who'd been found with his hand in the cookie jar. Aizen rested his chin on his knuckles, pursing his lips slightly "Well?"

Szayel looked back up, ignoring the various other looks from the other Espada he was receiving, glaring slightly at Nnoitra who was smirking blatantly from the opposite side of the table. "He refuses to take his medicine. If it continues like this, he'll be incapable of movement," Szayel returned to looking at his hands, wringing them in anticipation at Aizen's response.

"Ah," Szayel looked up; that wasn't much of a response. Aizen closed his eyes briefly, "And he knows that he's going against my orders?" Szayel nodded. "I see. Well, I suppose we'll have to get him to take them the hard way. My dear Espada, you have a new mission on your hands, feel free to under ago any means necessary to make sure Grimmjow takes his medicine so long as he doesn't end up dead." With that Aizen got up and left the meeting.

Gin's smile was wider then usual "I'd love ta stay and watch what happens, but I got a few things ta do myself. Have fun!" Gin left, smirking to himself. Zomari, Aaroniero and Yammi, excused themselves from the mission and left; regardless of whether Grimmjow was sick or not, he wasn't weak as a kitten or a pushover, so they really didn't see any point of trying. Unless they wanted to end up dead it was best to just leave. The remaining few, Nnoitra, Ulquiorra, Barragan, Halibel and Stark, organized a rota as to who would go after whom. Nnoitra grinned, he was first. And so, the week went on.

Noisy.

Violent.

And painful.

Grimmjow watched Stark leave his room, yawning slightly. Grimmjow sank back into his pillow. Fighting off four Espada throughout the week had been tiring. There wasn't much difference in their methods either.

Nnoitra: Knock Out; Give medicine–Failed.

Barragan: Knock Out; Give Medicine–Failed.

Halibel: Seduce, **then** Knock Out; Give Medicine – It could've worked, had Grimmjow not woken up earlier then expected, in other words, failed.

Stark: Grimmjow thought about Stark, who didn't really try to do anything other than, sit at the foot of Grimmjow's bed and coax him into taking his medicine–Totally failed.

Ulquiorra: Grimmjow thought again. Ulquiorra didn't actually come into contact with him yet; Grimmjow huffed and began wondering what Ulquiorra would do. Judging by recent events, Aizen had given the Espada permission to hurt him, just enough so he didn't die - Uncaring sunnuva bitch. He thought about whether Ulquiorra's methods would be the same.

With that thought in mind, Grimmjow crawled off his bed and reached underneath it, pawing around in the darkness for the hilt of Pantera. His hand brushed something cold and gripped it, pulling it out with a sudden lunge. Turns out it wasn't his katana; just an old fork, that had some green stuff growing on it (or was it blue?). Grimmjow stuck out his tongue in disgust and flung the fork in a random direction behind him. Feeling around more gingerly under his bed this time, he felt the cold hilt of his sword and pulled it out successfully, jumping back when something scuttled from under his bed. Grimmjow watched it dash under the door and laid back down on his bed, tucking the sword into his belt.

He thought about going back to sleep when he heard a distinct, quiet squelching sound from outside his door. Grimmjow groaned slightly and pulled the covers up over his head. He didn't expect his next opponents to appear so quickly after the other and breathed heavily, clutching onto Pantera instinctively.

Grimmjow heard the door opened, and looked out from under his covers to the intruder. Sure enough it was the Emocar…. uh…. Ulquiorra, standing in the foot of Grimmjow's door way, hands in his pockets, and staring straight at the shifting lump on the bed. Ulquiorra didn't say anything and walked over to Grimmjow's table, picking up the medicine bottle and turning it over in his hands. Grimmjow sat up, still clutching Pantera in his hand out of Ulquiorra's view.

"Don't think about knocking me out Ulquiorra, it's already been tried over and over and failed." Grimmjow said with a smug look on his face. He tensed when Ulquiorra didn't respond and opened the bottle. Grimmjow got into a fighting stance; eyes cautiously trailing Ulquiorra's movements. Ulquiorra carefully took out a blue pill and looked at Grimmjow, whose grip on his sword tightened and he slowly began to unsheathe it. Ulquiorra continued staring impassively at Grimmjow and placed the red pill in his own mouth. Grimmjow stood up properly, and sheathed his sword, looking at Ulquiorra, confused.

"What the hell are you doi-"

Grimmjow was cut off when Ulquiorra pushed him back against the bed, his lips cutting off Grimmjow's line of speech. Grimmjow shifted slightly, but stopped when Ulquiorra drove his hips forward, earning a slight moan from the teal haired Espada. Ulquiorra's tongue flicked against Grimmjow's bottom lip and he unconsciously parted them slowly, immediately feeling something warm and wet invade his mouth. Grimmjow felt Ulquiorra began to grind his hips slowly, his tongue probing around Grimmjow's mouth. Grimmjow's own tongue was busy trying to trap Ulquiorra's so he could explore the smaller Arrancar's. Grimmjow was so far unsuccessful, but almost forgot everything when Ulquiorra bucked forcefully and brought his hand to Grimmjow's hollow hole trailing his thumb around the fleshy inside, receiving another groan. Ulquiorra's hand trailed further to Grimmjow's belt, fingers pulling at it slightly. Using his free hand, Grimmjow began unzipping Ulquiorra's shirt, but then, the small Espada suddenly pulled away, freeing his hands from the recesses of Grimmjow's belt and his tongue from Grimmjow's mouth. Grimmjow whined slightly at the sudden loss of contact and watched Ulquiorra get off his bed and zip up his shirt again.

As Ulquiorra turned towards the door he looked back over his shoulder "I'll be back to give you the second pill later."

Grimmjow sat up "What the hell?! You sneaky bastard, when did you—!" Ulquiorra opened his mouth slightly to show that it was indeed empty and free of the pill. It seemed that at that precise moment Grimmjow felt something small hit in the pit of his stomach. Grimmjow groaned and fell backwards.

Ulquiorra: Doing something completely unexpected and uncalled for–success.

"Szayel said you may feel drowsiness after each dose. I suggest you sleep Grimmjow, I'll be back when you wake up." Ulquiorra said, hand clasped around the handle.

"Wait," Grimmjow managed to get out, despite the effects of the pill, Ulquiorra stopped and stood still. "Yes, Grimmjow?"  
Grimmjow took a moment to get his breath back "Pink said Influ-what the shit"  
"Influenza" Ulquiorra corrected  
"Yeah, whatever the hell it is, is conta-, contagii-, con-," Grimmjow furrowed his eyebrows in concentration for a little while,  
"Uh, it spreads easily, I think, what if you get it?" Grimmjow half-stared at Ulquiorra for a response and began coughing again (His coughing wasn't as long as it usually would be)  
Ulquiorra waited until Grimmjow finished coughing, "Unlike you Grimmjow," Ulquiorra paused and opened the door "I can take my medication." The emo arrancar left without another word.

Grimmjow heard the footsteps gradually fade away, when they'd completely gone, he got up and got into the shower. He was starting to feel tired but managed to stay awake long enough to dry himself off and pull on his hakama, before collapsing onto his bed. 'Wonder if he's gonna do it again…' Grimmjow thought, a bit delusional, before finally passing out.

ACoupleofWeeksLaterACoupleofWeeksLater

Szayel approached the small group and sat down, a solemn look on his face. Aizen looked at the pink haired scientist. "Well, how is he?" he asked.

Szayel looked at Aizen. "Ulquiorra has Influenza."

Aizen closed his eyes and sighed. "I see, that is most unfortunate,"

Grimmjow perked up a little bit at this. "So he's gotta have the same shit as me, right?"

Szayel, as well as Aizen, looked at Grimmjow slightly confused. "Well, you're taking a strange interest into this; but yes, he does."

Grimmjow stood up, startling the others. "S'all I need to know. Have ya got them on ya?"

Szayel fumbled around in his pocket and placed them on the table wearily. "Well, yes but I was just going to-"

Grimmjow picked up the bottle and took off the lid. "Shut up,"

He took out a red pill and placed it on his tongue, then grinned at Szayel who looked very shocked. "What are you doing?! Those aren't meant for you!" Szayel said angrily, standing up.

"I'm just returning a favour. He'll be back to his old, emo-self in no time!"

Grimmjow then immediately walked out of the meeting room, ignoring the eyes that trailed after him as he left.

Gin looked around, smiling slyly like normal at everyone. "Well, anyone wanna see what Lil' Grimmy's up to?"

_**XDDD ugh, I more or less wrote this because I was sick too and I HATED TAKING THE MEDICINE!! Ugh stupid medication tastes like crap –kicks medication- although, like Grimmjow, I was distracted and tricked into taking them . sadly not like that (as much as I'd hoped XD) –sighes and kicks imaginary rock- I suck -.- oh btw this is the first time i wrote a kissing scene, so bare with the crappiness XD well thanx fer readin' and wallowing in my misery R&R if ya feel like it :3 (UGH I was so close to making this M) Oh this was written by Kai, s'right, we may take it in turns to write oneshots and post it up here, but usually only oneshots :D**_

xxx Kai :D


	2. DO NOT IGNORE D:

_**Holy crap...you ppl actually LIKED Medicine? I'm amazed..and happy i turned someone over to the good side!! (down with UlquiHime D: !!) I see some of you are already insisting/asking about new chapters... well since i'm immensely bored, i have agreed to write another chapter :3 –random cheers- uh bup bup! As you all should know (i'll be deeply concerned if you don't D: ) every oneshot, story and chapter begins, with an idea! –waves hands dramatically- and at this moment in time! The almighty perverted 13 yr old Kai!! Has zilch, nada, nothing and is brain dead about said ideas!! **_

_**Now THIS is where you all come in! That's right YOU have to help as well!! I would appreciate it if you lovely ppl sent some ideas!! And since i am a self proclaimed master of creativity (well my teachers say so too :3), unless you all have the same ideas, i can merge most of the ideas into one :D so yeah that's all for now **_

_**OH for anybody who plays Maple story Europe, ma username ish Kairi31 :3 add me!**_

_**ALSO since i feel terrible that i may've disappointed you all with this AN, i drew Ulquiorra as a 6 yr old little girl XD if ya wanna see him/her (lulz XD), just pm meh on either this account or ribbonrebel31 (i'm more likely to respond to Ribbonrebel31) it's on deviantart :D**_

_**Thanx you guys! Luv ya all!**_

_**Xxx Kai :D (i'm in an extremely happy mood...dun ask why...maybe it was the chocolate...)**_


End file.
